


Step Into the Darkness With Me

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Soft Hubert von Vestra, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: Hubert regarded her carefully for a moment before taking a step closer.  “Sometimes, what we want to do and what we need to do are the same thing.”  He unfolded his arms and reached out, placing a gloved hand on each side of her face, tipping it upward.Byleth’s breath caught in her throat.  This is it, she thought.  He is going to snap my neck.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 88





	Step Into the Darkness With Me

“And remember, Professor, this conversation was just between us,” Hubert reminded Byleth as they stood outside the damaged walls of the monastery. 

Byleth nodded understanding as she looked at Hubert. She greatly appreciated that he had confided information to her more and more now that the war was at it’s peak and, therefore, almost at it’s end. “Thank you, Hubert. I greatly appreciate you giving me insight. I know it is not something you usually do.”

“On the contrary, it is something that I have never done.” His eyes stared into hers as he considered the feelings for her that had been slowly growing over the past several moons. Now, with the war only one major battle away from being won, he had found himself feeling concern that she would leave them to pursue ambitions of her own elsewhere. Something that he was still trying to come to grips with.

As he stood a few feet in front of her, arms folded over his chest staring at her, she felt a flutter in the pit of her stomach. Why did he have this effect on her? She smiled now. “Seems we have come a long way from you wanting to kill me, to you trusting me enough to share vital information. I’m not sure if it is something that you want to do or something Edelgard wanted you to start doing.”

“To be clear, the information I just shared with you is solely between us.”

“So, you do actually shield Edelgard from certain information?”

“I do so quite often.”

Her brows lifted. “Is this something you want to do or something you feel you need to do for her own good?”

He regarded her carefully for a moment before taking a step closer. “Sometimes, what we want to do and what we need to do are the same thing.” He unfolded his arms and reached out, placing a gloved hand on each side of her face, tipping it upward. 

Byleth’s breath caught in her throat. This is it, she thought. He is going to snap my neck. Just as she was forming her defense mechanism, his lips met hers. Her breath slowly flowed out her nostrils as her lips slowly moved with his, then as fast as it began, it was over. She stared up at him as he straightened, his hands still holding her face. 

Time seemed to stand still for that moment. Then his hands slowly trailed down her neck and rested on her shoulders. It wasn’t necessarily a plan to actually kiss her, Hubert decided. However, when an opportunity presents itself, one must grasp it lest it disappears and may never present itself again. One corner of his mouth lifted when she reached out and rested her hands on his hips as she continued to hold his gaze with hers.

Tightening her fingers on his hips, she dared to stretch to her toes, hoping he would meet her for another kiss. Her eyes closed as his head lowered, and she felt his lips join with hers while his arms slid around her. Parting, she smiled up at him. “I thought….well, never mind what I thought.”

“Do tell,” he said in a low voice. “What did you think?”

Her tongue slowly moved to moisten her lips. “I thought you were positioning your hands to break my neck,” she admitted quietly. His low chuckle made her smile. 

“Before the most important and final battle?” One hand moved and crooked a finger under her chin as he continued to look down at her. “Even if that were my intention, I wouldn’t do it until after you completed your usefulness.” 

“I suppose not,” she agreed. She reluctantly released him as he stepped back. So unexpected was this interaction with him, and one she did not want to end just yet. 

“Time to return,” he pointed out. 

She cocked her head his way as she turned and asked, “Do you think you could find time we could spend together? Just the two of us?”

He looked at her. “That can be possible if you desire.”

“I do desire.”

“So, be it.”

Byleth heaved a sigh as she shook her head. “It is all so complex and confusing.” She turned her head to look up at Hubert as she rested back against his chest while sitting between his thighs. 

He couldn’t help chuckling at her frustration. “Only because you were not brought up amongst the Empire’s nobility chain.” She had requested he teach her about the roles and houses within the Adrestian Empire and how they all operated, but as he continued with Edelgard’s visions for the future nobility, he could tell he was losing her.

Spending late evenings together off and on over the past week, involved talking about her interest of the workings of the Empire compared to the Alliance and the Kingdom or challenging each other in a tactical board game, and all were enjoyable to Hubert. It was a deterrent from ordinary tasks and allowed him to spend uninterrupted time with her. That she allowed him to teleport in and out meant that no one need be the wiser of their relationship.

“You will have plenty of time to experience the evolution of the nobility once you become part of House Vestra,” he quietly explained.   
Placing her hand on his bent knee, she pushed so she could turn more to look at him. “I’m sorry? Did you say become a part of House Vestra?”

“I did,” he verified as he looked into her eyes. 

“I don’t understand,” she said as she turned even more now to kneel between his thighs, her hands coming to rest against his chest as she looked at him. “How am I to become part of your house?”

He softly chuckled. “Come now, Byleth,” he said as his hand moved to touch her cheek before resting on her shoulder. “With all of the discussions we have had regarding the noble houses and how one inherits or becomes members, you surely should understand.” 

“Are you?” she stopped her question before she assumed something she shouldn’t. Her mouth opened again words failed to form as she stared into his pale green eyes.

“I can clarify for you,” he began as he placed his finger under her chin and lifted to close her still open mouth. “It seems that I have allowed myself to feel love for you.” He watched her smile. “With this realization, it only seems logical that I extend my desire to have your hand in marriage. Once this war is over, of course.” 

She pushed forward to capture his lips with hers softly sighing when his arms came around her. Parting her lips, she invited him to deepen the kiss delighting in his tongue dancing with hers. Relaxing against his chest, she wound her arms around him enjoying the sensations fluttering throughout her body while her nostrils breathed in his scent, her tongue tasted the coffee on his, and her ears heard the barely audible rumble in his throat. 

Parting, he said, “So is that an acceptance?”

“Most definitely, an acceptance.” She smiled as his finger slowly guided a lock of minty green hair behind her ear. “I love you, Hubert.” Pushing herself up, she rested her hands on his chest again, knees between his legs, as she stared at him. “Stay with me tonight.” She watched his brow lift. “You can pop out at morning’s first light, if you want. I just,” she paused as her finger moved to trail an invisible pattern on his chest while she considered her next words, “would enjoy being close with you.” Her eyes held his as she continued her plea, “Actually, I can’t think of a single thing I would want more.”

“I don’t know when I allowed myself to be so easily swayed by you.” His mouth quirked into a half smile. “It was a slow process, but one that has taken root nonetheless.”

Her hands seized his wrists, and she playfully pinned them to the wall just above his head as she narrowed her eyes at him. “So, you will stay then? I don’t want to have to tie you to the bed to force the issue.”

He couldn’t help his chuckle of amusement. “Threatening bondage? Hmmmm, might be worth it just to let you play.”  
She pressed her lips to his as she released his wrists and softly purred as he wrapped his arms around her. A gasp of surprise escaped her as he quickly moved, and in doing so positioned himself so he was looming over her as she layed on her back now, staring up at him with wide eyes. 

His hand, void of his glove skated up her ribcage, over her breast where he gently squeezed before continuing it’s travel up her throat where it came to rest a moment before he tapped her lower lip. “I do love you, Byleth.” He dipped his head to kiss her while his hand moved again to grasp her breast getting a soft purr from her in response as her hands wound around him.

“Mmmm,” she softly hummed now as she nuzzled into his neck when they parted. The need to bond with him as lovers do took her completely over. “I believe we are grossly overdressed.” A smile curled her lips as he moved to look down at her. “It needs to be rectified as soon as possible.”

Any other time, she would have considered his half smile to be perfectly evil. This time, however, she found it highly arousing as she stared up into his pale green eyes, feeling his hand tugging her leggings down. Without a moment’s hesitation, she began working the buttons on his shirt, fighting the urge to just rip it free. Taken over by anticipation or pure lust, neither was sure, they rid themselves of their remaining garments only to fall back into position. Hubert staring down at her once again, this time his hands holding hers down over her head.

She watched in anticipation as his eyes drifted from hers, down to her throat, where he lowered his head and gently bit into her. His tongue drifted down lower, over her collarbone, the rise of her breast, and to her nipple where he flicked over it before drawing it into his mouth. She sighed and arched, her hands itching to touch him as he continued to hold them down. His mouth worked over first one breast and then the other, as she twitched in both pleasure and torment from wanting her hands freed.

Unable to stand it any longer, her strength got the best of her, and she forcibly pulled from his grasp. Her hands planted squarely on his pale shoulders and pushed him over, their positions now reversed. Byleth smiled as she stared down at him, a knee on each side of his hips, her hands pressing down on his shoulders. Lowering her head, she pressed her lips to his before capturing his lower lip with her teeth and gently pulling before sealing a kiss over it.

“What will you do, Byleth?”

His deep voice thrilled her. Smiling, she lifted a brow as her mind worked over the things she had heard pleasured men. “Just be still,” she directed.

Hubert was totally enthralled by this woman. Over the last few moons, he found her mind could work as deviously as his own if need be. She had lowered herself now, nearly causing him to wince as she bit into his ribcage. His eyes closed as she moved now, lower still, until he felt her tongue trail across the tip of his hardened cock. The deep purr resonating in his throat was unavoidable as her hands moved, one gripping his shaft and the other slipping around his hip to clutch an ass cheek.

Byleth’s eyes drank in the sight of him, gripped in her hand. Just the sight of this thick appendage in her hand made her feel an ache grow in her cunt. She drew a deep breath before she lowered and drew it into her mouth. Swirling her tongue around the head, she then pushed halfway down, her hand shifting to cup his balls while the fingers of the other continued to grip his ass. Slowly drawing up, she relaxed her throat and pushed down again nearly taking his entire length into her mouth.

All rational thought Hubert had seemed to ebb away as she slowly bobbed her head along his shaft. He looked down at her through eyes half-closed with passion. He watched as she lifted up to look at him, a smile curling her lips as her tongue lapped over his tip looking positively indecent and nearly made him spurt then and there. His hands moved now to tangle in her hair, pulling her up and over him until his lips could meet hers, his tongue diving deeply into her mouth.

Now, it was his turn to take control. Wrapping his arms around her he hugged her tightly before pushing her off. “Roll over,” he directed. Once she was on her stomach, he grabbed her hips and hoisted her up. Then leaning over her from behind, he rocked his arousal against her ass before sliding his hand around her.

Byleth cooed in delight as she felt his hand slowly drift around her hip and then find its way into her wet and aching crotch. He leaned against her from behind, molding their bodies together while his long fingers slipped into her. She couldn’t help the groan that escaped her lips as those perfect fingers curled while his thumb pressed against her hardened clit. She pushed back against him delirious with the heady sensations caused by those fingers so expertly massaging, pressing, urging her to let go. Her legs quivered, her eyes squeezed shut, her fingers curled into the covers as she balled them into fists. The growl that poured from her as she shuttered in mind boggling orgasm was nothing short of primal.

Gripping her hips, Hubert rocked against her before thrusting deeply into her. She was so wet and slick the motion was pure perfection. Her surprised gasp urged him to hold her tightly against him while he waited for her to adjust. It hadn’t occurred to him that she was virginal. After the way she had so expertly swallowed his cock, the thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. The very idea filled him with a type of warm that actually tugged his heart.

Slowly, he began to move in her depths. The feel of her so tight and slick around his cock, thick and hard within her, was a heady experience. Leaning forward again, he propped himself with one hand as he wrapped the other around her and rested his head against her. Slowly, he began to move in a steady rhythm. He softly purred her name against her as his movements became more deliberate. His eyes closed as he could feel himself reaching his peak. Releasing her, he pulled free shooting his load into a puddle on the sheet under her.

Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled the cover over the mess and then guided her to lay beside him as he held her close. Byleth moved and he relaxed his hold on her as she turned to face him. “I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did,” he said as he smoothed her hair from her face.

“Mmmmm, I don’t know how much you enjoyed it, but I can’t wait to do it again.”

He couldn’t help the low chuckle at her words. “Give me a few minutes and your wish shall be my command.” His lips brushed over hers as he began to wonder if she would, indeed, eventually be the death of him.


End file.
